1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to reciprocating devices, and in particular to spinning-reel reciprocating devices that pump the spool back and forth in cooperation with rotation of the handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Spinning-reel transverse-cam oscillating mechanisms (one example of a reciprocating device) include a driven gear meshing with a pinion gear, a worm shaft (worm hereinafter), and a slider meshing with the worm. The worm is mounted to the front end of the driven gear and arranged in parallel with the spool shaft. The spool shaft is mounted to the slider and is axially immobile with respect to the slider.
In this type of transverse cam oscillating mechanism, the amount that the spool travels per rotation of the rotor depends on the lead angle of the worm, and the gear ratio between the pinion gear and the driven gear. This means that the largeness of the inter-winding interval keeps the fishing line from winding on very efficiently.
In this respect, JP H11-86A (1999) discloses an oscillating mechanism having a dense-winding construction by which the amount that the spool is pumped back and forth for a rotation of the handle is lessened to enable the fishing line to wind closely onto the spool. The oscillating mechanism is provided with: a linking shaft disposed along an axis skew with the pinion gear so as to orient toward the worm, for transmitting handle rotation to the worm; a screw gear fixed to one end of the linking shaft and meshing with the pinion gear; a worm gear fixed to the other end of the linking shaft; and a worm wheel fitted non-rotatably to the worm and meshing with the worm gear. The linking shaft, linking the pinion gear and the worm, is arranged diagonally in the reel body along an axis skew with the pinion gear to serve to make the reel body thinner.
In the foregoing conventional configuration, given that a gear is meshed with a pinion gear that is geared-up by the face gear, there therefore has to be a large gearing-down in between the two gears mounted on the linking shaft, and the gear mounted on the worm. This means that the gears mounted on the linking shaft will be large. Further, because the linking shaft is disposed along an axis skew with the pinion gear so as to orient toward the worm, a portion of the linking shaft projects from the reel body and the reel body has to be formed with a bulge. These factors keep the reel body from having a compact construction.
An object of the present invention is by a compact reel body to realize a dense-winding structure for spinning-reel reciprocating devices.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a spinning-reel reciprocating device-disposed along an axis skew with a handle rotation shaft provided in the reel body of a spinning-reel, for reciprocating a spool shaft, forward-endwise onto which a spool is fitted, back and forth in cooperation with rotation of the handle-includes a drive gear, a worm, a driven gear, and a slider. The drive gear is fitted non-rotatably onto the handle rotation shaft. The worm, superficially into which crisscrossing helical grooves are formed, is disposed substantially paralleling the spool shaft. Rotation of the drive gear is transmitted to the driven gear, which is provided non-rotatably on the worm. The spool shaft is fitted immovably, at least back-and-forth, to the slider, which is fitted reciprocatingly in the reel body. The slider has an engagement member for engaging with the helical grooves.
The drive gear provided on the rotation shaft rotates in this reciprocation mechanism in cooperation with turning of the handle, and the rotation is transmitted to the driven gear, which thus rotating the worm. The rotation of the handle, which rotates at a lower speed than the pinion shaft, is transmitted via the driven gear to the worm, so that dense winding is realized without an overly large gear-down ratio, which keeps the diameter of the driven gear small. Moreover, because the drive gear is provided on the handle and the driven gear is provided on the worm, the drive and driven gears hardly affect the size of the reel body. A compact reel body therefore realizes a dense-winding structure.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a spinning reel reciprocating device as in the first aspect further includes an intermediate gear unit rotating around an axis that is parallel to the rotation shaft of the handle, the intermediate gear unit meshing with the drive gear and the driven gear. The intermediate gear relaxes the placement restrictions on the driven gear, so that the driven gear can be disposed where comparatively there is spatial leeway. Moreover, because the intermediate gear unit rotates around an axis that that parallels the handle rotational shaft, it hardly affects the size of the reel unit. A compact reel body therefore further realizes a dense-winding structure.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in a spinning reel reciprocating device as in the second aspect, the intermediate gear unit is a cylindrical gear, as a spur gear or a helical gear, meshing with the drive gear and the driven gear, and the driven gear is a crown gear rotating around an axis intersecting with the intermediate gear unit. Herein, a dense-winding structure is realized with a simple construction.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in a spinning reel reciprocating device as in the second aspect, the intermediate gear unit includes a first gear meshing with the drive gear, and a second gear meshing with the driven gear, and rotating unitarily with the first gear. This configuration relaxes the placement restrictions on the driven gear further to realize a dense-winding structure with a compact reel. Moreover, it enables gearing-down between the drive gear and the first gear and between the second gear and the driven gear, still further realizing a dense-winding makeup.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in a spinning reel reciprocating device as in the fourth aspect, the second gear is a cylindrical gear whose diameter is smaller than that of the first gear, and the driven gear is a crown gear rotating around an axis that is intersecting with respect to the intermediate gear unit. Herein a simple construction realizes a dense-winding structure.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in a spinning reel reciprocating device as in the fourth aspect, the second gear and the driven gear are bevel gears rotating around intersecting axes. With this configuration, a relatively large torque can be transmitted efficiently.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in a spinning reel reciprocating device as in the fourth aspect, the second gear has fewer teeth than the driven gear. This configuration enables gearing-down between the second gear and the driven gear, even further realizing a dense-winding structure.
From the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, the foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art.